Fantasies Come True: Glee OneShot
by dadiva18
Summary: One shot. It's the day that Rachel have been waiting for. Rehearsal of her dreams. Fitchel.


**A/N: Hey! I know I should be working on my Nerd Love fic, but inspiration came to me in the form of _Glee_. I could not resist!!!! Here is a one-shot I cooked up. If you have any critisism, please don't hesitate. It's my first time attempting a _Glee_ fic. I tried though. It is in the POV of Rachel. The song used in this is _The Word Of Your Body_ from _Spring Awakening_. Ironic I know.**

**Any spoiler alert? Only the fall promo if you haven't seen it, and a small one about a future episode at the end, but thats about it.**

**Well I let you to it!**

**I hope you enjoy it my fellow Gleeks!!!!**

It started out like it always does, at Glee rehearsal. We are just in the chorus room, talking, doing our homework, warming up, waiting for Mr. Schuester to show up so we can start. I'm taking out my music, and talking to Finn as usual.

I never noticed Finn at first. He was just a jock like the rest of them. Those kind never really appealed to me anyway. Plus after years of abuse from them, I learned to tune them out and ignore them completely, to stay focused on what I am at school for. They never really have been of any interest to me, including Finn.

So when he arrived at rehearsal that day, at first I could not believe it, so I just stood there where Mr. Schu told me and just looked at my music, ignoring that he was even there like always.

That is until I heard him sing.

It makes sense now! I mean yes I don't notice Jocks, but there were few moments where he just stood out and seem like he didn't fit in the mold. It seems as if he only fell into the clique because he is the quarterback, so it would be natural to just follow the heard and just make others happy I guess. But there were things that didn't make him like the others. He didn't wear his football jacket 24/7, only on game days. Plus I usually do not see him participate in the normal torture of those not like them. There was this one morning where I was walking into school and they were at it again at Kurt, once again throwing him into the dumpster. While the others were laughing maniacally and enjoying the moment of someone else's pain, he stood away from them, just holding his jacket. He had this look on his face, his eyes full of guilt, feeling bad for Kurt, like he didn't want to do this. Just that look made me wonder what maybe there was something more to him, something that no one else knows. However, it quickly moved to the back of my mind and I really never thought about it again.

But when he opened his mouth and sang…

It was like the light bulb went off in my head. His voice was so rich, and raw, but the fact that no one has ever heard this, it makes sense now. But why? Why did he keep this amazing gift hidden from everyone? It made me wonder where he came from, to know more about him.

So I started just striking up conversations with him, getting to know him, same with me. But as I got to know more about him, the more I found myself attracted to him, about his life before Glee, abot his mom, knowing where he came from. And possibly, just possibly, seeing some feelings with him in return. Just by the way he seems very comfortable around me and less around everyone else, how if he has a problem with anything Glee related he comes to me, I just have a feeling that these feelings are not one way.

But then I think about Quinn, his girlfriend. I can see by the way he has been interacting with her lately, that I think the feelings between them are becoming more one way than mutual. I mean, I did question the relationship in the first place, it just didn't seem fitting for him to date her. I mean yes, the quarterback dating a cheerleader, but just the clash of personalities in both parts. Finn is such a nice, sweet, caring person, who wants to help everyone succeed and excel. Yes, he might be a little…_repressed_ but he doesn't show it in public, he just moves on and focuses on what he wants. Such a nice person with a heart of gold. Quinn is just a bitch.

The past few weeks have been very nice, getting to know him, becoming more infatuated with him day after day. I know that Finn and I are becoming great friends, we've become pretty close and we have great chemistry on stage, but I just wish that we can just have that off stage also.

Anyway, Mr. Scheuster finally walks in, ready to work. We quiet down and sit down, waiting for him to tell us whet we are doing. We have been working on _Push It_, but all that thrusting towards him during our neumerous rehearsals is starting to get me...uh...hot and bothered.

"Ok everyone, you guys warm up?"

We nod, telling him that we did.

"Good. Today we're gonna try something new. We are going to do some duets. At Regional's we need to do some variety, including on what kind of songs we sing. So after careful thinking, I paired up everyone here with a song. The music is here also. While the two sing, everyone else will be doing background. It is going to be completely acapella. Here are your pairings and songs." Mr. Schu says, handing out the handout with the list and the music. I get it and look at the list: _Rachel and Finn- The Word of Your Body (Spring Awakening)_. I smile and do a little squee.

"Well, I guess we are partners again. Cool. I take it you know the song." Finn says with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

"Yes. I LOVE _Spring Awakening_! It is a great show and the soundtrack is fantastic. Plus I'm singing a part as my favorite part, Wendla. Don't worry, its not a hard song to learn. It's a great song. I can burn a CD if you want." I offer.

"That would be great Rach. Thanks!" he says. I open my mouth to explain what the show is about, but Mr. Scheuster already started to get on with rehearsing.

"Ok everyone, great job. I am excited to hear this. Finn and Rachel. Sorry that we didn't get to yours. But I am confident that Rachel will teach Finn the song and I think you can come up with some form of choreography Rachel."

"Of course Mr. Schuester. It will be rehearsed and ready for Monday." I tell him.

Rehearsal ends and I approach Finn.

"Mr. Schu gave me the keys so we can practice this weekend. How about tomorrow around noon?" I ask.

"Cool, that will work." he says, looking at the music.

"For now, just YouTube the show, the songs will pop up. I believe if you look hard enough, you might be able to watch the whole show online, if you want."

"That would be cool, so I know what is behind what I am singing for once." he laughs with that shy smile of his, that makes my stomach do a back flip. We leave the chorus room, and with one of his one armed hugs, we part.

"I'll see you tomorrow." he calls off as I get in the back seat of the car, my dad looking at him then at me with a raised eyebrow before he drives off.

The next day I arrive at school and into the auditorium a half hour early, tea with honey and lemon, music, practice CD in tow. I find a boom box, plug it in and put the CD with the soundtrack and the accompany in it, make sure the piano is ready, and wait. The stage is set up, or was, from a scene that was performed in drama class from the previous day, a disheveled bed with a nightstand. Finn shows up a few minutes late, running in. He knows I do not tolerate tardiness.

"Sorry I'm late." he says running in. "I was up late last night watching the show and I overslept this morning. It was a long night."

"The show is not that long. Two hours max." I say not giving into his excuse, arms crossed.

"I know that, but after the show, my phone rang and I was arguing with Quinn for three hours. We broke up." he says in a softer tone, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you ok?" I ask. On the outside I may look concerned for my friend, but on the inside, I am jumping for joy.

"Surprisingly yes. It's been coming for a while, but last night was the last straw for her I guess." he says shrugging, walking on stage, music in hand.

"What was the last straw, if you don't mind me asking?" I ask, him walking towards me.

"The fact that I told her that I was going to rehearsal with you today." he says with a look that I could not decipher.

"Oh." I simply say, not knowing what to say. "If you don't want to rehearse to rest or whatever, its totally fine-"

"No. I do want to rehearse. Why else would I be here?" he said with a smile. I can feel my cheeks turn a little pink as I walk to the boom box.

"So you said you saw the show online I presume?" He nods. "So What did you think?" I ask.

"I actually really liked it. I can see why your favorite part is Wendla. I can see similarities between the two of you." I blush.

"That's weird because when I recently saw it, you remind me of Melchior. A little out there, goes against the grain, a brilliant person." I say with a bigger blush. He just smiles.

"Let's get going then." he says.

"Ok. I have some things choreography wise, but for the first run-through, lets just do what's natural, what comes to us, ok?" I say.

"Ok." he says. I go to one side of the stage, him the opposite. I start the track and while the intro plays I put myself into the show, as if I am Wendla and he is Mechior, confessing their feelings and wanting to discover even more about each other. As I sing, I walk closer to the center where he is also approaching.

_Just too unreal, all this/ Watching the words fall from my lips,_

I feel my voice shaking a little, but then I look at is face, full of desire, wanting to know more, wanting me. I can feel myself in the white nightgown and black stockings. My voice evens out and I start to feel comfortable. He gets closer to me. He sings:

_Baiting some girl with hypotheses_

I look at him, him looking at me and I just smile as we sing together in perfect harmony, like we really are feeling what the characters are:

_Haven't you heard the word of your body?_

For a moment while he sings his line, I play shy, like Wendla, not knowing what it feels like, what to do.

_Don't feel a thing, you wish_

We get to the center of the stage and shyly look at each other.

_Grasping at pearls with my fingertips_

He sings his line, and grabs my hand, like he actually knew what I was planning on doing for this. His face is of complete desire, like he really wants me.

_Holding her hand like some little tease_

I look at our adjoined hands. I can't help but feel my heart pound and my stomach full of butterflies. It might be acting, but it feels so real to me.

_Haven't you heard the word of my wanting?/Oh, I'm gonna be wounded/ Oh I'm gonna be your wound/ Oh, I'm gonna bruise you/ Oh, I'm gonna be my bruise/ Just too unreal, all this_

I look up at him, his eyes dark, full of passion. I take my opposite hand and open it up, as an invitation to take my other hand.

_Watching his world slip through my fist_

He takes my other hand as we intertwine our fingers together, I look up at him with a smile, like a great relief was released. I want him so badly, want to be with him. Well, Wendla does.

_Playing with her in your fantasies_

We lower our arms, hands still held and intertwined. I close my eyes and relish the feeling of this, right now, how natural it feels to do this with him.

_Haven't you heard the word, how I want you?_

Our hands slip up each others arms. He tucks a stray hair behind my ear and cups my face with his hand. I reach my arm and move my hand through his short hair, then to his face, the slight stubble on his face, but softness of skin under it. Looking at his hazel eyes, looking back at mine. I feel our bodies fill the space between us, including our faces.

_Oh, I'm gonna be wounded/ Oh I'm gonna be your wound/ Oh, I'm gonna bruise you/ Oh, I'm gonna be my bruise_

The song ends and we touch foreheads. The closeness of our faces, its overbearing. I bite my lip, trying to resist the temptation. He just looks at me.

"You know, you can kiss me if you want to." I say softly. I see a glimmer in his eye. I close my eyes as I feel the space fill in even more. I hold my breath in anticipation. I feel his breath on mine as our lips graze against each other. I wanted this for so long…

**-BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP-**

The sun peeks through my eyelids as I get up. I open my eyes, and turn off my alarm. Yep. Here I am in my room. Alone. Without Finn. In fact, I'm not in Glee right now. I decided to take a break to get my head straight before I return. Mr. Schu have been giving me music, which he is certain will be learned when I return. Still that's not the point. It's still like it is. I'm friends with him. He is still with Quinn, I'm still alone. At least a girl can dream.


End file.
